Pawns In His Hands
by Starkreactor
Summary: Thor has found a way back to Midgard, but was it really just chance? And who really is in charge of SHIELD? Sequel to the movie because I couldn't wait either. Thor/Jane Discontinued, sorry.
1. Inside Influence

The guard's breath heaved in his chest, his heart pounded, and his feet slipped on the polished floors as he ran, his purpose driving him on to his destination. As he rounded a corner he caught himself on a piller and kept running, the door he was headed for just ahead of him, just in reach. He broke through, panting as he tried to catch his breath so he could relay his message. The occupant of the room sat up in bed, startled, a dagger held ready in front of his bare torso, crimson sheets pooled around his waist.

"Sire." The guard gasped, leaning in the doorframe. "We found it."

Thor threw the sheets off of his legs and lept up, grabbing his underarmor as he headed for the guard, pulling it over his head. "Where?" He demanded, his blue eyes full of fire.

"West end of the Bifrost, but it's fluctuating. It won't last for long."

Thor grabbed his hammer from its place by the door and with a flash of lightning he was clothed fully in his armor, the hammer soon resting in the loop at his side. "Show me."

The eight-legged horses of Asgard galloped at speeds only achieved by creatures of fantasy on Midgard, bearing the guard and Thor back to the swirling spiral of a dying wormhole that was Thor's only chance at returning to Midgard. It had been six months since he had returned to Asgard and battled with his brother, shattering the rainbow bridge to save an entire species from his brother's insane actions. Ever since he had been searching for a way back to Midgard.

As the horses reached their destination Thor lept off mid gallop, landing hard on the shattered remains of the rainbow bridge and stumbling to join his father at the edge of the bridge. Odin turned to see his son approaching. His single eye glowed with excitement. "It just opened and will not last for long." He said.

Thor moved towards it, eager to go, but Odin caught his shoulder. "Wait. Before you go, take this." He said, placing a crystal around Thor's neck. It was a shard of the rainbow bridge. "We will re-build the bifrost, but we cannot without a connection between the realms. All of the realms but midgard have a connection already, keep the crystal with you and we will be able to use your presence and the shard to re-build the bifrost. While you are there, do not forget your purpose and your home when you are with her. You are still a warrior and hold the throne of Asgard in your future. Do not forget your destiny when you gaze into her eyes." Odin warned, his eye kind but his voice full of warning.

Thor nodded, his heart racing in fear that he wouldn't be able to get through the wormhole in time, fear that his father's warning would keep him from seeing Jane again. "I will remember father." He said, restraining his panic as best he could. Odin smiled.

"Go."

Thor grinned, taking up his hammer and launching himself into the spiraling purple, just as it swallowed the darkness around it and dissappeared.

"Be safe, my son." Odin prayed, bowing his head and then turning and mounting Thor's horse, galloping back to the palace.

The wormhole, un-regulated by the gatekeeper, a wild anomomly in space, was extremely rough compared to the Bifrost that Thor was used to. He held onto Mjolnir tightly, trying to keep control- even though there was no control to be had. With a mighty crack of lightning and a shaking boom of thunder he hit. Thor lay on the ground for several minutes, too stunned to move at first. "They'll have heard that..." He muttered to himself, remembering the massive facility that had been built up around his hammer. He gripped the firm handle of Mjolnir for reassurance, lifting it to his belt as he sat up gingerly. He didn't seem to be injured, but he was sore to an extent. Carefully he got to his feet, the dark clouds still swirling in the sky and teasing his hair, whipping it into his face and eyes. A strong smell of ozone filled the air, and lightning crackled in the clouds above him. He had landed in much the same kind of place as before- but he couldn't know for certian unless he found the original bifrost site. Thor began to climb out of the crator, walking across the dry ground, the brooding clouds not letting up. He could feel the rush of electricity in his blood, and his body tingled with the build-up of a coming rain. He had arrived just in the midst of a mounting thunderstorm.

It was almost as if Midgard had missed him.

Jane sat curled up on her couch, a blanket draped over her legs and a cup of coffee on her livingroom table. She was flipping through her notes again, her mind elsewhere. Another clap of thunder rumbled through the clouds and she closed her eyes, trying to focus on her work. She couldn't. She used to love thunderstorms- she still did- but they were an aching reminder of the man that she had lost six months ago. The lightning lit the sky and she remembered the way it had brought him back to life, filling him and surrounding him with a god-like aurora, the winds whipping his blood-red cape. She stared out her window as the rain built, the clouds swirling in a chaotic show of power, strips of sheet lightning filling the sky with an electric blue that reminded her of his eyes. She had never seen eyes so full of life and emotion and power. She sighed heavily and got up, walking to the slider and then outside, standing under the threatening clouds, unafraid. She had fallen in love with the god of Thunder, how could she be afraid of it?

An especially loud rumble of thunder hit and she had to steady herself. It was so powerful she could hear the windows shake and feel her ribs vibrate with the sound. She looked in the direction of the noise, seeing a huge funnel cloud, laced with lightning and sucking up the dry ground. She felt her breath catch as the wind tore at her hair. Could it be...?

She bolted for her truck.

Thor knelt at the Bifrost site, now almost completely worn away from months of rain and wind. The only reason he could still find it was because the shard of rainbow bridge that he wore around his neck was glowing brightly, giving off a small amount of Bifrost energy in reaction to the same energy lingering in the tissues of the earth at his feet. The new wormhole had only dropped him a short way from the old site, which meant that he was about thrity miles away from Jane's research center. He started walking.

Jane drove far above the speed limit, her mind and heart racing. The thrill of the storm chase filled her again, and she couldn't help but be overcome with awe at the majestic and dangerous weather surrounding her. She always felt so small, and so amazed by the violent and destructive abilities of a thunderstorm. It never ceased to make her wonder too how thunderstorms had so much potential for destruction, and for the most part they were beneficial instead of damaging. So much power, and yet controlled...a pair of stormy blue eyes watched her through her memories, and she realized that was part of her attraction to Thor. His power was apparent, even in his human form, but he chose to control it. He didn't **have **a soul, he **was **the soul of a storm.

No wonder the vikings had worshiped him and his kind as gods.

She squinted through the dust that was rapidly coating her windshield, trying to see some kind of human figure through the haze. At first she could see nothing and she tried not to panic, but after a few more minutes of searching she saw someone making their way away from the funnel sight. By that time the funnel had dissappeared, but it was obvious now that it, or whatever had come with it, had left a crater behind. Not caring much about the crater at the moment, Jane swerved her car in the direction of the figure as it knelt a ways away from the sight, the back of her mind warning her not to hit him...again.

Thor looked up as he heard the sound of an approaching engine in-between the growlings of thunder. At first he gripped Mjolnir defensively, but as soon as he saw the vehicle his grip relaxed and he grinned.

Jane.

As she reached him she lept out of the car, running towards him, the biggest smile on her face that he had ever seen. "Thor!" She called to him, and he laughed deep in his chest.

"Jane!" He said, catching her in his arms and hugging her to him. Their lips met and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I picked up the Bifrost loosing energy on my instruments, what happened?" She finally gasped, looking into his eyes, her hands in his hair.

"I was forced to destroy the rainbow bridge Jane, I am sorry I broke yet another promise. Please forgive me."

Jane had to smile, her memories had not done his voice or way of speech justice. "Of course I forgive you, I'm proud of you. I know you wouldn't have done it if it wasn't nessesary. I was just worried, I had no way of knowing what had happened or if you were alright- or if I would ever see you again." She said, almost stumbling over her words as she let out every emotion that had haunted her over the last several months.

"Shhh." He hushed her. "I am well Jane. My father and his workers are finding a way to re-build the bifrost now, so soon all will be right again."

Jane's brow furrowed. "But, if you didn't use the bifrost, how did you get here?" She asked.

"There are other ways to travel between the realms, and we found one. But it was only temporary and-" He cringed "Crude."

Jane noticed the scrapes on his armor. "Rough ride, huh?" She said, somewhat amused.

"Yes."

She smiled, but suddenly something occured to her. "Wait, how are you going to get home again? Can you open up the new worm hole like you did the bifrost before?"

Thor shook his head. "No, we are unable to control it. We do not even know how it came to be open in the first place. I will be able to return home when the Bifrost is re-built. Until then, they need a shard of the rainbow bridge and Asgardian blood on Midgard in order to re connect our realms, so I will remain here with you and be their becon."

Jane felt her heart swell. He was staying. "So you are the Asgardian blood, where is the shard?" She asked curiously, another clap of thunder reminding her that she should head for the truck again soon.

"Here." He said, holding up the shard that was still glowing with energy. Jane's interest immediately sparked in her eyes and he smiled, taking the shard from around his neck and handing the silver chain to her.

She fingered it gingerly, facinated by the strange stubstance. "Would it be damaging if I tested the shard with my instruments?" She asked, holding it up to what little light she had.

"As long as you do not split it into smaller pieces it should be fine. But it must stay with me, or the shard will not be able to signal the builders."

Jane nodded, her eyes still fixed on the shard. Without warning, Jane felt a heavy weight on her shoulders and she looked up, puzzled. Thor was draping his cape over her shoulders, and before she could question he looked up at the sky with a smile, just as the rain began to pelt down.

Jane looked up as the rain fell, letting it stream over her face and soak her hair, the rest of her staying dry under Thor's cape.

Thor watched her, happy beyond words to be in her presence again. He had missed her so... he had been starting to doubt his ability to get back to Midgard. As he watched the rain and lightning caress her skin he grinned, looking up at the sky himself, closing his eyes in thanks. He was worshiped as a god, sure, but he was certian that someone eles out there had helped him and Jane to find one-another again, and if he ever met that being he would owe him everything.

Loki sat cross-legged in the dark, his eyes closed and his hands held up, a light hovering between them. In the light Thor and Jane embraced and the rain fell. Loki smiled, bringing his hands together and steifiling the light between them. It had worked. He got to his feet, walking through the halls of the underground chambers of SHIELD, amused at the nievity of the workers who walked around and past him without having a clue he was there. The first part of his plan had been made easy by Thor's longing, now all he had was to wait. His emerald eyes reflected one of the data screens as he looked over a SHIELD worker's shoulder who was monitering spacial activity globally. The screen was flashing wormhole activity right near where Jane lived, and Loki gave a crooked smile. He lay his hand on the soldier's shoulder. "Maybe I should keep this from Fury for now, he is very busy. General Carter would be much more interested in this situation." He whispered, his eyes flaring a bright green.

The soldier squinted at the screen for a moment before muttering to himself. "Maybe I should keep this from Fury for now, he is very busy. General Carter would be much more interested in this situation."

Loki smirked and dissolved into the shadows.


	2. Invisible Eyes

Thank you all SO MUCH for all of the reviews and watches! I reallly really appreciate it! That means a ton to me. Please, enjoy this chapter and review some more! ;)

Thor and Jane were soaked when they got back to Jane's house. Thor's cape was so wet it was twice as heavy, and Thor had to carry it inside of the porch where he hung it to eventually drip dry. Jane was laughing and wringing her hair out as she entered, and Thor followed, laughing as well and shaking his head like a dog, his actions sending droplets of water flinging into the air.

"I can't believe I hit every possible pothole from there to here. I am soaked!" Jane laughed, grabbing a towel out of the bathroom to dry her hair out. She tossed Thor a towel as well and he obligingly started drying his soaked form.

"I suggested you close the windows, but you said you wished to, how did you put it..feel the rain on your face?" He said, a chuckle in his voice.

"Well, I certianly got what I wanted, didn't I?" Jane said, hitting Thor playfully with the towel.

He laughed, ducking her attacks, putting his arms up in defense. "I surrender, I surrender! You have beaten me!"

Jane continued to berate him, but as he backed away she ended up walking right into the place he'd just been standing. And dripping. The sneakers she hadn't taken off yet were worn and old, and when she hit the puddle that he'd left she ended up slipping right into him. Thor, caught off balence because he was in the middle of backing up and dripping at the same time, ended up slipping as well and they crashed to the ground, Jane landing on top of him.

Jane immediately fell silent and turned scarlet, her hands on Thor's armored chest and her body laying across his stomach. She was almost nose to nose with him, and her chocolate eyes were staring right into his azule ones. He blinked a few times, not seeming the least bit embarassed.

"I-" She started, but Thor smiled.

"You appear ashamed Jane Foster." He said softly.

"I'm- I'm embarassed." She said, scrambling off of him and kneeling next to him, staring at her lap and tucking her hair behind her ear nervously.

Thor only sat up partially, supporting his torso with his elbows. He stared at her with twinkling eyes. "There is no reason for embarassment Jane, I am not offended."

Jane bit her lip. "That was just- a bit closer than I ment to get..." She said sheepishly.

"I beg forgiveness if I made you uncomfortable." Thor said kindly, moving to his knees and lifting her cin with his finger. "I meant no offense."

"It's me who should be apologizing, I landed on you!"

"I am not injured." Thor said, smiling.

Jane had to smile as well. She got up. "Come on, you are not sleeping in your armor tonight, you can have all of those clothes my ex left here as long as you stay- that way you might blend in a bit better with the general population."

Thor got to his feet and wandered around the house looking curioiusly at all of her equipment while she fetched him some clothes. "I don't have a spare bedroom, but you can have my bed until we can at least get you a matress." Jane called from her room where she was digging through the clothes that still smelled like her ex. Secretly she hoped that they would soon smell like Thor instead. She blushed at the thought and pulled a blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants out of the closet. "I hope these will be all right." Jane said, re-entering the room. Thor had been absorbed into looking at her computer screen but he turned to face her, taking the clothes in his hands.

"Thank you Jane. These will be fine. And you will not be sleeping on the couch, I would never put a maiden out of her bed for me. That would be discraceful."

"Right, maiden." Jane muttered. She was a maiden. "Well, I am at least going to find you some good blankets and pillows." Jane said, heading for the couch and looking underneath it, finding some thick blankets and wrestling them out from under the low set piece of furniture. "Go ahead and get comfortable while I do this," She said, gesturing from halfway under the couch. "just put your armor in the bathtub to dry." Thor dissappeared into the bathroom to change when something occured to Jane. She sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. "Are you hungry? When did you eat last?" Jane called after him, getting up and heading for the kitchen to put on some tomato soup. Even if he wasn't hungry, she was suddenly very aware that she was.

"I have not eaten yet." Thor said, walking out of the bathroom in the middle of pulling his shirt down. Jane felt her eyes bug out for a second and then she looked away. She had forgotten how defined he was under all that armor...she stirred the soup with a much greater interest.

Jane and Thor stayed up until two in the morning talking about what had happened in the six months they'd been seperated. After the thunderstorm they'd gone up to the roof and lay on the porch chairs again, laying so they could see each other, blankets pulled up to their chins. Jane tried desperately to stay awake and continue to talk even when Thor tried to convince her to sleep, but part of her was irrationally afraid that if she went to sleep she would wake up with him gone in the morning. Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Thor's vibrant eyes locked with hers and he reached out to stroke her hair. "Sleep Jane Foster, I will be here when you wake."

"But I'm not tired..." She protested lamely, her eyes growing heaving and the feeling of his rough fingers in her hair soothing her into unconcioius.

Thor would have been perfectly content to sleep up on the roof for the rest of the night, but the wind blew over them both carrying the promise of new rain. When he was sure that Jane was fast asleep he carefully sat up and shifted forward on the chair, scooping her and her blanket up in his arms. He carried her downstairs and into her bedroom, laying her gently down and covering her with the blanket. Bending over her, he kissed her forehead gently. "Sleep well, Jane Foster. May the Norns watch over you."

"We have him in our sights, he's staying with one Jane Foster." Jacob informed his squad through his headset, peering through his night vision goggles at the large figure moving around in Jane's home. He watched as the man settled in on the couch, apparently falling asleep.

"Roger that, is he alone?" Com one sent back.

"Yes, Foster is asleep in the next room and target is sleeping on the couch near the south side of the building."

"Identity confirmed?" Com two sent patched in.

"Positive, Thor has definitly returned."

Loki sat unnoticed on the roof of Jane's research center home. SHIELD agents had surrounded the building and were currently taking readings and figures, all of which Loki found unnessesary and uninteresting. He knelt on the roof, wiping his hand across the gravelly surface. Where his hand passed it left behind a clear surface, almost as if he was brushing snow from a window. He could look down at his brother, sleeping on his back peacefully below him. Loki watched him with an almost predatory interest for a time when a glint of light on Thor's chest caught his attention. He squinted to try and identify the object when suddenly his eyes widened and he clenched his teeth in agitation. This would complicate things. If Thor was wearing a shard of the Bifrost, then that meant that they were already well on their way in building the Bifrost. It was too soon. Far too soon. Loki reached his hands out, trying to summon the shard to his palm, but nothing happened. Thor slept on, unaware of his presence, and the shard stayed safely resting on his chest. Odin's beard, Thor was a god again, his magic couldn't effect his brother directly. He would have to ge the shard by more...primitive means. He glanced down at the SHIELD soldiers surrounding the home, the roof fading back into a solid surface again as he straigtened up.

The shard had to be recovered before Heimdall could regain controll of the passage between Midgard and Asgard again. That ment that his plans just got accelerated. Thor would have to be taken in far sooner than he'd originally intended.

"Sorry brother, but where you will be going Jane will not find you."


	3. Mourning Threats

You guys are soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo awesome! *spazzes out and hugs EVERYONE* Thank you all so much for the billions of reviews and alerts and faves and, and and...wow. *deep breath* Just thank you! Here is the next chapter!

* * *

><p>By the time the SHIELD operatives had gathered all of their data the sun was coming up and Loki cursed them for their stupidity. Thor didn't have super senses, but he'd been trained since birth as a warrior and had a very acute sense of what was going on around him. And if those idiots left traces for him to find when he woke up then it would make Loki's job so much harder. Loki flitted around the compound, checking for traces as the SHIELD agents left. Finding nothing, Loki was satisfied and disappeared after the agents with one last look at the shard on Thor's chest.<p>

Two days. That was all he could spare, was two days.

Thor blearily opened his eyes when the first rays of sunlight filtered through the door. A strange ache was throbbing in his chest and he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply to try and dispel it. He thought he'd seen Loki. Or sensed him- he wasn't sure. He'd had dreams, nightmares about his brother for weeks after he'd died, but those had been over for two months. What had caused the relapse? Thor sat up and wearily rubbed at his eyes. The grief over his brother's death was weighing on his heart again.

"Good morning." Jane said cheerily, heading for the coffee machine that had automatically brewed a pot near five that morning. "Did you sleep well?" Jane asked, pouring a cup of coffee. When Thor didn't respond, she got worried. "Thor, are you all right?" She asked, walking around to face him. He had his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees.

"No, Jane. I am not well." Thor said quietly, not looking at her.

Now Jane was really worried. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" She asked, sitting down next to him and putting her hand on his forehead. He felt fine.

"Yes." Thor said, looking up at her with sad eyes. "My heart is sick with grief."

"What's wrong?" She asked carefully, rubbing his back soothingly. "What happened?"

Thor looked up and sniffed, and Jane was shocked to see tears standing in his eyes. "The one who sent the destroyer after me was my brother, Loki. When I returned to Asgard I was forced to fight him and when I broke the rainbow bridge to save the Frost Giants from his intended slaughter he-" Thor's voice broke, alarming Jane severely. She never imagined seeing him upset like this. She continued to rub his back, hoping it was helping. "He fell."

"I'm so sorry." Jane said, meaning it, but thankful that Thor was all right. She remembered what the Destroyer had done to him before...

"He didn't think himself worthy of life." Thor said brokenly. "He let himself fall into death, and father would have made things right, if Loki had only given him the chance."

"Why didn't he think he was worthy to live? What happened Thor, he was trying to kill you!"

"He was angry, and confused." Thor said, looking at her, pain evident in his face. "He discovered that he was not my father's son, but the son of Laufi, the king of the frost giants. He became angry that father had hidden it from him, and he tried to kill me out of jealousy. He thought father favored me because of the blood in my veins, and when it was over he let go because he didn't think father would ever accept him."

Jane's initial reaction was to think that Loki sounded like he got what he deserved, but she felt her conscience e twinge at the thought and she felt sorry for him. She couldn't imagine what it would be like being of a different species, it would be the epitome of not fitting in, and people snapped under that kind of pressure all the time. "I'm so sorry Thor, he didn't deserve that." She said, hugging his shoulders with one arm and wiping his tears away with her thumb. "But I'm glad you are all right, I can't imagine what I would have done if you had fallen too."

Thor took in a deep breath, steadying himself and placing his hand on Jane's. "I'm glad I could return to you, Jane Foster. Thank you."

Loki walked brusquely through the halls of SHIELD, bursting through a door at the end of the hall, startling badly the man sitting behind the desk in the barren room. He dropped the phone he'd been holding as Loki shrugged his invisibility off like a cloak slithering to the floor and allowed the man to see him, shutting the door behind him with a wave of his hand.

"General Carter." Loki said, almost cordially, but a stroke of venom laced his voice. "We need to talk."

Carter fumbled with the phone, quickly grabbing it off of the floor and hanging up, not daring to take his eyes off of the robed figure in his office. "Yes, what do you need?" He said shakily, nervously running his hand through his greying buzz cut.

"Thor has returned, I am sure my soldiers informed you?"

Carter nodded and swallowed. "They did. I had them scout out his location last night."

"That you did." Loki said, pacing slowly in front of the desk, watching Carter out of the corner of his eye. Carter's demeanor reminded Loki of a mouse before a snake. "And if I hadn't been there too, they would have missed something more important than your mortal mind can imagine!" He hissed, slamming his hands on Carter's desk and looking him right in the eye. "Thor has a shard of the Bifrost around his neck. As long as the shard is in contact with him, my plans are in danger. Which means..." Loki said, his fingers slipping to the one thing on Carter's desk that was clearly for decoration and turning it so that the face of a young woman and a smiling child stared out at Carter from behind a pane of glass, looking happy and full of life. "That they are in danger as well. I need that shard. If you cannot get the shard without taking Thor in, then so be it. Take him in. TOMORROW."

Carter reached for the photo and pulled it from Loki's grip as if the action would save his daughter and grandson from the trickster's grasp as well. "But- Colonial Fury..." Carter tried to protest.

Loki straightened again, looking unconcerned. "Fury will not be here. I have arranged that. Your troops are not busy, and I have cleared your path, done all of the work for you. So you really have no excuse to disobey me, now, do you?" Loki said softly, his venom-green eyes trailing back to the photo and then up to the General's terrified face.

"No- of course not." The General said, refusing to make eye contact, his knuckles white as they gripped the picture frame.

"Then we have an understanding." Loki said, a satisfied smile on his face. He turned to go. "Oh, and General." He said over his shoulder. "Don't let him know you are there. If you cannot retrieve the shard quietly, don't try. Just get him." With that, Loki dissolved back into invisibility and left the General with a cold ache in the pit of his stomach.

Carter looked for a moment at the picture clutched tightly in his hands and he sighed, shakily putting the photo back on the desk. He reached for his walkie. "Miller, assemble the special unit. We're taking in a big one. And this one's to be under the radar, got me?"

A click and some static. "They understand, Carter. Trust me." Loki's smooth voice came through. Then the com went dead.

Loki clipped the com back onto the solider's chest, looking him over. "Good boy." Loki smirked, patting the man's shoulder and then fading from the sight of the ten soldiers that stood at attention, their vibrant green eyes staring forward.

"Yes, sir!"


	4. Peaceful Chaos

YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME! Thanks to you and all of your great reviews and billions of alerts and favorites, I made this chapter twice as long as the last one! Enjoy and keep em coming!

* * *

><p>"This is fascinating!" Jane looked up from her microscope, her excitement showing in her eyes. "The molecular structure is constantly changing, allowing for the changing frequencies of a wormhole to be transmitted safely. They change according to the energy that passes through them, that's why all the colors; it's all kinds of energy being transmitted with excess letting off as different spectrums of light. I wonder..." She said, going back to the microscope and tentatively touching her finger to the shard of Bifrost under the lens. "Yes!" She exclaimed, watching the new movement in the molecules and the now purple aura surrounding them. "It's responding to me as someone with a different set of electricity and environmental stimulants. Here-" She said, taking Thor's hand and guiding it to the shard. He obligingly touched a finger to the shard and she looked again. "That's why they need you here I'll bet!" Jane exclaimed, watching the rainbow of colors shoot through the shard again.<p>

Thor watched her with amusement. He'd never seen her so excited before in his life. "Why?"

She looked up. "Because you have wormhole energy in your tissues. The Bifrost changes molecularly according to the energy it's around- and," She said, looking back at the shard intently through the microscope. "it looks like it slowly self replicates, almost like the Bifrost is a living thing. It's trying to repair itself, but it will only replicate the kind of atoms needed to conduct the energy it's around. If the shard is away from the wormhole energy, then the other half of the Bifrost your people are working on would never reach Earth. It wouldn't recognize this mutated version of the Bifrost. But you've traveled in and been around the wormhole your entire life! All of your cells are infused with its energy, so as long as the shard is in contact with you, it can retain its molecular signature and signal its other half to bond with the residual energy on Earth!" She picked up the shard, twirling it between her fingers and watching it catch the morning light. "This is fascinating! If it weren't for our knowledge of wormholes and atoms, it would look like magic!"

Thor smiled. "Yes, most of your tales of magic just come from a science that you do not yet understand."

"Here." Jane said, handing the shard back to Thor. "You might want to keep this on for the rest of the time you're here. I don't want to interfere with the re-growth. I'm not sure how sensitive the material is."

Thor slipped the silver chain over his head and tucked the shard under his shirt. "So now what shall we do, Jane?" Thor asked. "What is customary for your people to do for the day?"

"Well," Jane said, putting her hands on her hips and thinking. Suddenly she grinned, biting her lip. "How do you think you would handle a dirt bike?"

Odin sensed Thor from the edge of the slowly growing Bifrost, standing next to Heimdall. "He does well on Midgard." Heimdall re-assured the king. "You needn't worry about his well fare. He has been to more dangerous places."

Odin nodded. "Yes, but he was never before weakened by love. And I cannot shake the premonitions that I sense. There is something hidden from me on Midgard. Some other presence so familiar and so twisted. But it remains far from my sight. The only clear thing is my son's spirit."

Heimdall nodded, his amber eyes looking down for the first time in a gesture of insecurity. "I have sensed it as well. I see Thor as clearly as I see you. And Jane as well, but there is something else that is hidden. A part of Midgard that is not clear, as if underwater."

Odin breathed deep, closing his eye and concentrating on his son's life-force. "Thor, be wary. I fear all is not over and you may be threatened." He brushed his spirit with Thor's, and then broke the connection, opening his eye to look at Heimdall. "Watch him, inform me if there is any news."

Heimdall nodded solemnly, turning his all-seeing gaze back to the haze on Midgard that troubled him.

"The subject is an extremely dangerous class five threat. Do not allow him time to react, take him down immediately, do not kill, but you are free to do whatever is necessary to incapacitate the subject. The guns you have been given are loaded with an experimental round of bullet laced with a poison that will paralyze tougher subjects. It's been known to paralyze subject 243 alias: The Hulk, once entering the bloodstream. Two or three bullets to the subject's abdomen should incapacitate him. Anatomy scans show his anatomy to be identical to human anatomy. it is assumed that wounds that would kill a human will kill the subject, so do not aim for head, spinal cord, heart, or major arterial points. Take him in without commotion, but if a scene cannot be avoided, clean up the evidence." General Carter said, unnerved by the unresponsive nature of the specialty troops lined up in front of him. He was used to them being at attention, but this was completely different. They were statues, unflinching, steely statues. Like programmed machines. He cleared his throat, almost nervously. "Are we clear?" He asked, his voice lacking the commanding edge it used to hold.

"Sir yes sir!" The soldiers saluted, the only movement they had displayed since Carter had entered the briefing room.

"Good. Move out. You will arrive at the subject's place of dwelling at 0200 hours."

Thor had never seen such a strange contraption in his life. It was mechanical and small for something he was supposed to ride. It was not near as big as the horses of Asgard.

"Here, straddle it like this-" Jane said, demonstrating with her dirt bike. "And bring this lever down with your foot. No- that one. That's the brake."

Thor stood over the bike, gripping the handles in frustration as he tried to find the lever Jane was referring to. "Why do you make things that are complicated like this? Why not just ride horses?" Thor asked, finally finding the lever and bringing it down.

Jane laughed. "It's not hard once you figure it out. And these don't need feeding or cleaning up after. You get to used them when you want, and when you're done, you just put them away. Now, step down hard on the lever like this-" She brought her booted foot down hard on the kick start and the bike rumbled to life.

Thor tried a few times with no luck, until finally he stepped down with such force Jane was afraid he was going to break the lever clean off. He sat down gingerly when the bike started to run and Jane fixed her helmet on her head, raising her voice to be heard over the rumble of the engines. She tossed Thor his helmet. "Put that on, then take the handles and bring in the clutch like this. You won't be able to shift without stalling if you don't."

Thor fastened the helmet snugly, unused to such a restricting head protector. He almost wished he had his winged helm from Asgard again. Trying to follow Jane's instruction, Thor brought the clutch in and tried to shift down, watching Jane out of the corner of his eye. Jane started accelerating and took off, riding in circles around the confused Asgardian. "Just let the clutch out slowly while you accelerate. If you stall, just try again." She instructed over the din.

Thor furrowed his brow, trying to keep the strange words in mind. Holding the clutch in, he started revving the engine. As he let the lever out however, the bike started to move, and, startled, Thor let go. The machine immediately fell dead. The frustrated Asgardian tried again, Jane doing laps around him teasingly. "Come on, you can handle lighting, but not this?" Jane laughed, her wheels spraying dirt at him.

Thor ignored her, trying again. And again. And again. By the time he was on his fifth try, he was getting so annoyed that he gunned the engine, and was surprised by it taking off almost without him. He clung to it for dear life, suddenly realizing that the back wheel was the only one on the ground. Remembering what he would do when his horse reared up, he gripped the sides of the bike with his knees and shifted his weight. "Woah!" He shouted, bringing the front wheel down. Jane heard his exclamation and burst out laughing.

Thor didn't care. If pretending the bike was a horse meant he could get it under control, then he was fine with that. As it happened, he didn't have the bike under control and he ended up biting the dust fairly hard. Jane pulled up beside him, still laughing. "You ok?" She choked out through the laughter.

"I am well." Thor answered, finding himself laughing as well. "I still do not understand how this kind of contraption could displace a horse as a method of travel or leisure riding. At least a horse will not fall over or go dead if you do not keep your hands just so."

Jane shut off her bike, dismounting and kneeling next to Thor. "Alright big guy, maybe this just isn't your thing." she said, picking up his bike and then helping him up. "Shall we try...put put?"  
>Thor suddenly stiffened, acting as though he hadn't heard Jane at all. Her brow furrowed. "Thor? Are you alright?"<p>

His eyes closed briefly, and his breathing slowed to an almost sleeping rhythm. Jane tentatively reached out to touch his shoulder, concerned by his lack of response. Just when Jane was getting really worried, Thor's eyes snapped open and fixed on Jane, full of the warm gentleness she was accustomed to. "My father was with me."

"What do you mean? Isn't he back on the other side of the wormhole?" Jane asked.

"Yes, but our spirits are linked." Thor's brow furrowed. "He is worried. He warns me to be wary. There is something hidden from he and Heimdall."

"Who is Heimdall?"

"The guardian. He knows and sees all. Things have been hidden from him once before...and Asgard was nearly plunged into war."

"Maybe we better lay low. For all we know it could be SHIELD coming after you again; I looked them up after last time and their track record didn't exactly fare well with leaving people with power alone. They've gone after pretty much every person who's shown up with power beyond humans."

Thor nodded. "Perhaps." He wasn't convinced.

That night, the Asgardian slept uneasily. Close to two in the morning he rolled onto his side, eyes scanning the slider door across from him lazily. Sighing deeply, he got up, leaving Mjolnir at its place with his armor near the couch. Walking outside in his bare feet, he looked up at the sky, filling his lungs with the cool night air, feeling the moist dirt between his toes. He took in the glittering stars and the clear sky, the light breeze tugging at his clothing and hair. The shard of the Bifrost glowed softly.

There was a muffled report and suddenly Thor found himself clasping his abdomen in pain. Blood gushed from beneath his fingers, and he looked up, his battle-honed senses quickly sweeping the area. Knowing he couldn't get back to Mjolnir, he ducked behind Jane's truck, holding his wound with one hand and looking to his side with the other. Before he could even identify how many he was up against, three more muffled shots were fired and he felt the white-hot points burrow into his left shoulder, right leg, and lower abdomen. He hissed with pain, trying to muffle his reaction in the hopes that if SHIELD had come for him, then Jane would be left alone as long as she didn't wake and try to interfere.

Trying to support himself on his injured leg, Thor hobbled a few feet before collapsing heavily to his knees, finding it difficult to breathe- his body feeling too heavy for him to handle. His vision faded in and out in a blurry darkness. He squinted, struggling valiantly against the drugs pumping through his veins, but in the end he lost. He fell heavily to the ground, only managing enough strength to turn himself on his back and catch a glimpse of a figure towering above him, green eyes and a thin lipped smile piercing the darkness.


	5. Waves of Alarm

Well, thanks to you guys (and a magnificent thunderstorm) I have written the next chapter. I love you all! Please, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Jane woke late.<p>

She wasn't sure what had happened, but when she woke, Thor was gone and there was blood on the ground outside. Near the blood, Jane saw something wink in the harsh light and she knelt, careful not to touch the rusty sand at her feet. Laying in the dust and sand was a ring. It was far to big for her fingers, and far too intricate and foreign for it to have come from Earth. Picking it up, Jane studied the silver, seeing a triangle and some strange writing engraved on the surface. She closed her hand around it, tears standing in her eyes. It didn't take a genius to tell what had happened. They'd come, and they had taken Thor. Right under her nose.

And worse than that- they'd left her equipment alone. Which meant that it was him, and only him that they were after. Which meant that he had information or abilities that her equipment couldn't provide- and it was awfully hard to torture metal and plastic for information.

Thor though, Thor was flesh and blood, and from the sight of his hammer and armor still in her living room it was apparent that he had been captured. She knelt next to the scarlet fabric of his cape that had fallen to the ground in the night, holding the sun-warmed material to her chest and burying her face in it, trying to hold back building sobs. She breathed in deep, his cape smelling like ozone and rain and power. Tears drying on her cheeks, she looked up to see the tire tracks that had not yet been blown away by the wind, and she knew that she couldn't let them keep him.

Her hands fisted in the cape. She wouldn't let them.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

When Thor first woke up he felt detached and fuzzy. It didn't honestly feel like he was actually in his body, but rather hovering just underneath the shell of it- like his entire body was numb. He struggled to open his eyes, and when he did it was with a distorted view that he saw his holding cell. It was white, and clean, almost maliciously so. The beeping came from the slow green line spiking on the monitor next to him with every sluggish beat of his heart, and the distant pressure he felt on his wrists, ankles, and across his chest came from the tight straps holding him completely immobile. Thor tried desperately to make his mind work, to fight the haze of the poison in his blood, but he couldn't, and he fell again into darkness.

"How is he?"

"Still unconscious. He woke briefly, but his vitals are stable. He will remain unconscious as long as the poison keeps his heart rate down."

Loki nodded, fingering the thin shard of Bifrost in his hand. "Good. Leave us."

The army medic nodded, leaving the room and sealing the door behind him. Loki turned to his bound brother, finding an amusing kind of irony in the sight of the mighty Thor brought low by something as simple as poison and leather straps. He was basically powerless without his hammer as it was, but he didn't want to risk Thor getting out. He needed him right where he had him. Loki's eyes strayed to the single monitor in the room that watched Thor's condition, following the trail of his brother's life as it was mapped onto the screen.

A heartbeat? Loki snorted. Thor didn't have a heart. If he'd had a heart, he would have spent more time with Loki instead of hanging on every word of Odin, following after him like a young hunting dog. If he'd had a heart, he would have fallen back to make sure Loki was all right when he stumbled behind in training. If he'd had a heart he would have understood what Loki was trying to do when he pushed Thor to study more instead of flitting around with different girls in the palace.

If he'd had a heart, he wouldn't be in the mess he was in.

"How does it feel, brother?" Loki said, leaning over his comatose kin. "To be helpless. To be out of place. To be separate. To be at everyone else's mercy?" His eyes flicked up and down Thor's unconscious form, noting all of that useless power that was now at his disposal. "How does it feel, to be purposeless?" He hissed, his jaw set and demeanor cold. "Don't worry. You have a purpose. Just not the one you lusted after for all those years that father fed your ego."

Fisting his hand around the shard, Loki straightened, his lip curling in disgust. He turned his back on Thor and walked away, sealing the room behind him and leaving his brother in solitude. He made his way through the labyrinth of darkened tunnels and eventually arrived at a small capsule of a room down under hundreds of feet of earth. The blue lights lining the floor cast an eerie glow on his form, the wall lighting as he tapped his fingers against the touch sensitive surface. A small block opened in the wall and he placed the shard in the hollow, the same flutter of his fingers closing it up again.

Odin started awake, his breath heaving, a cold sweat running down his chest. Frigga sat up next to him, rubbing her husband's back and looking at him in deep concern. "What is it?" She asked softly.

"Thor." Odin said hoarsely, burying his head in his hands and rubbing his eye. "I cannot feel him. There was a great deal of pain, and then he faded from my sight."

Frigga covered her mouth in shock, tears standing in her eyes. "No- is he-"

Odin shook his head. "I do not know. It was as if he became hidden from me. I think I would have felt his passing if he had died." The Asgardian king got to his feet slowly, Frigga trying to keep her emotions at bay and unable to stand. She always knew Thor to be reckless, always knew he would find trouble wherever he went, but deep in her heart this very emptiness was what she had always feared the most. She'd lost Loki already, she couldn't lose Thor too.

"Was he still on Midgard?" She said softly, tears beginning to streak down her face despite her efforts.

Odin nodded. "There was no way for him to have left. The Bifrost is still under construction." He paused, thinking. "I will go and speak with Heimdall. Perhaps he can see something we cannot." Odin said, even though the futility of the action was painfully clear. Heimdall could see much more than Odin could ever hope; but the connection between Odin and Thor was far too strong for Odin to be mistaken. Thor carried a part of Odin's very soul within his own, how could a father be wrong?

Still, as Odin made his way to Heimdall, his heavy heart prayed desperately that he was wrong.

Jane knew she was insane to even attempt to break into the kind of facility that she was currently spying on through her binoculars, but she refused to once again feel helpless. It was one thing when SHIELD had taken her equipment, an entirely other matter when the resorted to kidnapping. Or was that godnapping?

Jane bit her lip, where was that sick sense of humor coming from? Thor was probably chained up somewhere, being tortured for all she knew, and her brain was making stupid jokes. As tears began to fill her eyes and the crushing feeling of hopelessness began to weigh on her again, she realized that all she was doing, was coping. She was stronger than this, and even though she wasn't a six foot three walking wall of muscle and attitude, she was more than smart enough to break into the facility. She just had to stop her mind's useless panic and _think_.

Ok Jane, focus on facts. Fact one, she was in the middle of no-where. Fact two, the government could probably see her every move, so she would at least need a mask. Fact three, this place was probably crawling with technology and security measures that made the President's security look like a joke. Fact four; this was impossible. She sighed deeply, burying her face in her hands and rubbing her eyes wearily. She needed help. Starting up her truck, she began to drive away, already feeling defeated. Who could possibly have the resources that she would need? No one. No one she knew had the kind of technology or contacts to even find out what was going on in there. The dust flew in her face and she turned on the windshield wipers, trying to force herself to figure something out. Once she was a good way from the facility she pulled over, her hand straying to the ring that she had hanging around her neck. Her fingers curled around it for comfort, the warm metal somehow soothing. She closed her eyes, tucking her knees to her chest and laying her head back against the seat, mind churning. After a moment, she looked down at the ring, fingering the deep triangle shape imbedded in the setting. That reminded her of something...she paused, slowly pulling out her cell phone and looking at it almost in dread. She hated lowering herself to his level, but now was not the time to be picky about who could help Thor. She cared about Thor more than she cared about her ego- or reputation.

She flipped through her phone's contacts. Sabrina, Sally, Sandra, Stark. She hit send and sat back in her truck, waiting for Tony to pick up the phone.

"I knew I made an impression on you at the expo."

Jane barely kept the annoyance out of her voice. "Tony, I'm not calling to flirt, I need something."

"That's good, because me and Pepper are perfectly happy." Tony said, still sounding amused. "I'm still open to working together though, I think we'd make a great team. What do you need?"

"This isn't about my work." Jane said. "...What do you know about SHIELD?"

Tony's tone immediately became serious. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>I don't know when this became an Iron Man crossover, but it just did.<p> 


	6. Game Plan

Thank you guys so much for your continued reviews and favorites and subs, this is AWESOME! I'm so glad you liked it so much! Here is another chapter for your viewing pleasure, prompted by the AMAZING Avengers trailer *AHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

Ahem. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"He's waking up."<p>

"Good. That way he can feel everything. Give him the stimulant, get him lucid."

Thor felt a sharp stab in his arm, but he was too weak to move away from it. His cloudy blue eyes blinked open slowly, the pupils retracting painfully away from the harsh examination lights.

"Wakey wakey, we have business to attend to your godlyness, and I'm on a schedule."

Thor's head lolled weakly as the strap across his forehead was released, and he blinked slowly, his vision little more than a blur.

"What's taking him so long? What did they give him?" someone demanded, the footsteps bringing the voice closer to Thor. Harsh hands forced Thor's head up and opened an eye, flooding his vision with the painful white light again. "Geeze Miller, he's half dead! How am I supposed to get any information out of him like this?"

"Give the drug time to kick in Adams."

"I don't have time to wait. I need this SOB to feel what he's got coming to him." The words were punctuated with a hard punch to Thor's jaw. Pain exploded in his vision and he felt blood trickle down his lip. He worked his jaw weakly, the pain starting to bring him more lucidity. He found the strength to lift his head and sneer at his torturer, who stepped back a fraction in surprise before grinning.

"Wooh, does he think he's all that. Look at him struggle." Adams mocked, watching as adrenaline and the stimulant began to do their work. Thor strained against the restraints, his eyes darting around the room, his jaw set and teeth showing some in a feral snarl.

"Let me go!" he bellowed, staring at his captors with a look that burned with blue fire. For a moment it was almost difficult to tell who was locked in the room with who. Thor was exuding a burning anger that carried a very real threat behind it.

His icy eyes fixed on Adams' thin, almost wasted frame, nearly piercing through him with his gaze. Adams stared back at the restrained warrior for a moment with a stunned look on his face, surprised at the ability of this man to appear dangerous even when tied down. Those eyes seemed to see all of his pathetic attempts at being something, all of the times that he'd tortured someone stronger than he was to death just to prove himself better, all of the times he'd taken the wrong turn and ended up an even more twisted, hateful individual than he'd already become, and Adams hated him for it. His lip curled in fury and his bony fingers curled around the scalpel on the tray to his right, making a fist around the sharp steel until his knuckles turned white.

"Let you go?" He said softly, stalking towards Thor like he was a caged animal. "Let you go?" He shouted, plunging the scalpel into Thor's upper chest, the thin blade scraping against the Asgardian's clavicle and narrowly missing the brachial artery. Thor hissed in pain, but clenched his jaw, making sure not to give this shadow of a man the satisfaction he was seeking. "The only place you'll be going, is to hell." Adams spat, his face a fraction of an inch from Thor's own, his crooked teeth revealed under his sneer.

Sleipnir's hooves pounded on the dark crust of the Bifrost as Odin urged him on, the eight legs working furiously. The end of the bridge was fast approaching, and Heimdall's golden armor glinted in the light. He wasn't alone. Several workers surrounded him, powerful builders and alchemists that had been working with the Bifrost to re-build it. They were crowding in on him, and he looked flustered. The moment the thundering hooves of Odin's stallion were heard however, the path cleared and Odin had a free path right up to the guardian. He dismounted, looking around at the confused and concerned faces of the workers.

"What is going on here?" Odin demanded, his voice and presence alone commanding silence and order.

"The production on the Bifrost in connection to Midgard has been halted. The shard has disappeared, and so has your son." Heimdall said heavily, his eyes betraying the worry and emotion he rarely revealed.

Odin nodded slowly, looking around at the workers. "Leave us, go about your work on the other paths." He commanded. The architects immediately dispersed, leaving Odin and Heimdall in peace.

"Can you see- is he dead?" Odin asked.

"I do not know." Heimdall answered quietly. "He is hidden from me as Laufey and his warriors were. The only one I knew to possess that kind of magic was Loki."

Odin nodded, staring out at the stars. "Is there a possibility he still lives?"

Heimdall followed the king's gaze. "Not to my knowledge, but he possessed abilities far beyond what I ever guessed. The only way to know for certain what is going on would be for us to travel to Midgard ourselves. If you wish, I will keep my eyes on the portal that opened before and you can have a few ready to go and search for Thor and his brother when it opens. Until we recover the shard and your son, there is little more we can do."

"Very well, stay watching for that portal. Tell me the moment it opens. I will prepare some of my best to search for him."

An hour later, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral stood before Odin's throne.

Jane paced back and forth in her living room, trying not to look at Thor's discarded armor and hammer every five minutes. She had tried to move the hammer into a concealed area, but one try and it was apparent that she would never be able to lift it. So she left it. And his armor. And continued to wear a trench in the floor. How long was Tony going to take? She checked her watch again. Only a minute had passed since the last time she'd looked. She sighed and sat heavily into a chair at one of her work computers. She scrolled through files of wormhole data, trying to keep her mind occupied. How long did it take a man who was addicted to going fast to get there?

The second she heard the strange whine of small flight machinery she bolted up and raced outside, her hair blowing in the force of the displaced air as Tony landed. He wasted no time in lifting his mask and walking towards her, getting straight to the point. "Where did they take him?"

"To a facility nearby that is impossible to crack." Jane said, pointing to a map she had marked during her pacing. "It's crawling with security on the outside alone."

Tony leaned his armored body against the table, looking down at the map. "Impossible is my specialty." He said, though without his usual bite of sarcasm and humor. He was dead serious. He glanced at Jane. "Why did they need him again? I wasn't sure, but in the helmet com it sounded like you said his name was...Thor?"

She nodded.

"As in Norse mythology god of thunder-"

She nodded again.

Tony whistled. "Wow. No wonder SHIELD nabbed him. If they thought I was a weapon- well. Get themselves a thunder god and I look like a tin can."

"The only thing I don't get, is why they left this." Jane said, motioning to the hammer and armor. "Thor might still be powerful without it, but it seems like most of his abilities come from that hammer. It doesn't make any sense, why would they take him, but not his weapon?"

Tony made a face. "Why indeed." He said, curiously walking over to the hammer and bending to lift it. He couldn't. Puzzled, he pulled harder, trying desperately to lift it, the mechanics in his suit whirring and straining with the effort. He finally gave up, panting. "Maybe that's why." Tony said, astonished. "How big is this guy? And what on earth is this thing made from?" he exclaimed, scanning the suit with his glove and masking temporarily to read the info.

"I don't think the metal's from earth. And he looks like a normal man. Well-" She corrected herself. "A normal six foot four wrestling champion man."

"You're right, it's not from earth. I've never seen something this dense before. No wonder I can't lift it." Tony said, turning back to Jane. "Are you sure they don't have another reason for taking him? Knowing why they want him will give me an idea of the kind of barriers we'll have to get past."

Jane thought for a moment. "The Bifrost!" She exclaimed suddenly.

Tony looked puzzled.

"It's the bridge between Asgard and Earth, it's a worm hole. It was damaged, and part of Thor's reason for being on Earth was so that they can repair it. They needed his DNA to stay with a shard of the Bifrost on Earth so it can signal the rest of the bridge." She showed him her notes on the shard she had made earlier. "His cells are full of wormhole energy, and without him they can't reconnect Asgard to Earth."

Tony looked over her notes, scanning them into his memory system. "Do you think they're trying to get the secret of the hammer out of him? That could be a reason for cutting him off from Asgard. Then his people couldn't stop their research." Tony suggested, his eyes meeting Jane's.

"Then we don't have any time to waste. He was wounded when he got captured. Who knows what they are doing to him now."

Tony nodded gravely. "I wouldn't put it past SHIELD to do anything they have to for a new weapon."

The comment made Jane's stomach churn, even though she had known the implications of Thor's capture and the blood dotting the ground. Secretly she hoped the blood was the kidnappers'. She knew he wouldn't have gone down without a fight.

The implications of Odin's summoning the four friends to him were clear. Thor was in trouble. And he needed them to find him.

"My lord, do we know where Thor is, or even where to look?" Sif asked respectfully, her tone full of worry.

Odin shook his head. "He has disappeared from my sight, and even Heimdall cannot find him. I want you Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg to be ready. The moment the portal opens once again, you will go to Midgard and you will find him."

Sif nodded gravely, trying hard not to show the deep worry she held for her friend. They all were.

"We will go to Midgard, and we will find him." she said confidently, looking Odin in the eye, her own holding a challenge for anything that would get in the way of her and the prince of Asgard.

Their confidence gave Odin hope.

* * *

><p>More to come, I promise!<p> 


End file.
